


The Sweetest Love Story

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sweet, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: This is for Shadow_Yanice who leaves the loveliest comments!!" I feel like I eat some sweets when I see they confessed their feeling!!!"





	The Sweetest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Yanice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Yanice/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the two fanarts I used here , besides the photos.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/queenstardust/art/In-the-cupboard-293725417
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/497929302541688758/


End file.
